New Obsession
by Scarletfire.z
Summary: AU TyKan - What do you get when you put fangirls, a gay couple and a certain vampire movie together? A new obsession.


HOLA PEOPLE!

So, this is my first TyKan fanfic. Yeah, my _first_ one. Hopefully you won't hate me for writing it badly. Hopefully you can _enjoy_ this. Hopefully you can _forgive_ me for the grammar mistakes because it is not beta-ed. Don't read it if you can't stand grammatical errors.

May contain some spoilers for the sequel of the most popular vampire movie. Pfft.

Dedicated to _Keita Isidor _for being awesome and for her ultra belated birthday fanfic present. HAPPY OH-SO BELATED BIRTHDAY!

I do not own D. Gray-Man! I do not own anything in this fanfic! Except for the plot. STOP QUESTIONING ME.

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny day. The clouds were puffy like cotton candy, the sky was so darn blue, and the damn birds were fucking chirping so damn merrily. A redhead and a white-haired boy were chatting animatedly for some unknown reason that cannot be explained. Behind them, a dark-skinned man was pulling a rather pissed off-looking Asian man who was swearing and cursing with such colourful words by his collar. Ah, it was such a lovely day indeed.

"Fuck you, Tyki."

"No, _I _will when we get home." The Portuguese said with a charming yet malicious smile that made Kanda look away with a hint of blush on his face. "Aw, come on. It won't be that bad."

Kanda's scowl darkened. "I _said_, Shut up and let me go-"

"-_HEY_!" Lavi yelled randomly, striking a disco pose. Actually, he was just finishing the song for Kanda.

Everyone stopped on their tracks to give him a round of applause for his stunning act. But that did not actually happen because that was only what Laviwas imagining. In reality, they just left him there, striking the most awkward pose you can never imagined, without him realising it, of course.

"So, we're just leaving him there?" Allen asked.

"Uh huh. He'll realise something sooner or later." Tyki said with a nonchalant tone, releasing his hold on Kanda's collar. "We're here!" Tyki said happily, putting his hands up in exaggeration while trying to ignore all the terrifying shrieks and screams from behind.

Allen was speechless, mouth agape.

"Holy _shit_. Where did all these freakin' fangirls come from?" Kanda asked, bewildered.

"_Everywhere_," Standing beside Kanda, Lavi whispered as he widened his eyes. "They never get tired of this and I don't get why."

"When the hell did you get back?"

"When I suddenly heard some screaming a distant away," Lavi said, eyes still fixed to the scene before them. "And now I know that the screaming came from _them_."

"Okay, people. We're not here to stare at some fangirls." Tyki said finally.

"You mean an _army _of fangirls?" Allen corrected, but was left ignored to his disappointment.

"I have the tickets already so, let's get in before things get bad." The dark-skinned said, waving the tickets at them in show of he had the tickets with him.

"Oi, Tyki," Kanda began, before they headed to the entrance. "How the hell did you get the tickets anyway?"

The Portuguese winked. "I have connections, darling. _Connections_."

The long-haired man rolled his doe brown eyes. "How about giving mine to one of those?" Kanda said, referring to one of the hungry wolves-I mean, one of the fangirls.

"Hell no. You're coming with us, dear," Tyki wrapped one of his arms around Kanda's waist and pulled him to the entrance. "I heard this was a great movie and I paid good money for this. So, be grateful you have a chance to watch this."

"Grateful for what? Getting to see a lame vampire movie called-"

"TEAM EDWARD! "

"MARRY ME, EDWARD!!!"

"TEAM JACOB! GROWL FOR US, JACOB!"

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_ I LOVE THE TWILIGHT SAGA! I LOVE NEW MOON!"

"-New Moon..."

"Yeap. That's the one."

-

_"Edward. Please. Don't leave me."_

It was the scene in the forest where that Edward guy was going to leave that bitchy girl called Bella or something forever.

"Just leave her already!" Lavi shouted, causing him to receive a hard kick at the back of his seat from behind. "Stupid fangirls." The red-head muttered. Just right after that, he was suddenly flooded with raining popcorns.

"This," Kanda said, low enough to not get bombarded with popcorns. "is possibly the _worst_ show I have ever seen."

"You know what? I completely agreed. But Rhode said it was good, the movie that is."

"_What_? You asked your _niece_?" Kanda whispered fiercely at Tyki, but decided it was no use to argue since they were there already. "Then, she's a fangirl like the rest of them."

The dark-skinned man nodded and made a mental note to himself to never ask her niece for good movies or they'll end up watch something like this again. When they set their eyes back to the screen again, that Edward guy was leaving her.

_"Edward, no."_

_"Goodbye, Bella."_ And Edward was gone.

"Yay for Cedric Diggory!" A random girl yelled from behind that made almost every one of the fangirlsturn to glare at her. One fangirl even hissed '_Traitor'_.

Tyki was amused. "That girl has guts."

Kanda felt confused by that. "Why Cedric Diggory anyway? She even yelled 'Sharkboy' or something like that when we saw that Jacob guy."

Tyki chuckled. "The actor who acted as Edward was also portrayed as a Cedric Diggory, a wizard from Harry Potter who unfortunately died in the fourth movie. And as for the actor portraying as Jacob, when he was a lot younger, he was in a movie where he was called Shark boy. He was half Shark, half boy. Pretty weird, but that movie was a lot better than the movie we're watching now. So, that sums it all up."

Kanda mouthed an 'o' that made Tyki grinned. "You look so _cute_ when you have a confused look on your face."

"Zip it, Mikk." The Japanese man hissed.

"_SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_" which obviously came from behind.

"Right back at'cha, darling."

"Shut up, asshole."

-

"OH EDWARD! KISS ME INSTEAD."

"EDWARD! YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"EDWARD!!!" A thud was heard from behind, probably some fangirl who fainted. Again.

More screams were heard when Edward finally got back with Bella. Aw, how _sweet_. Please note to sarcasm.

"Goddammit. They won't fucking shut up, will they?"

"I don't think they ever will."

"If they won't shut up soon, I _will_commit seppuku."

"But you don't have Mugen with you."

"...Damn."

Tyki smirked. "I know something that will make them shut up. Well, probably." Before Kanda could ask, Tyki raised his fingers to his lips and whistled as loud as he can in order to get the fangirls' attention.

"Hey! You want something really hot? Try this!" And without a warning, Tyki lowered his head and crashed his lips onto Kanda's, kissing him hard . Kanda, obviously tried pushing him off, but to no avail. The kiss grew more passionate, more demanding. In the end, Kanda found himself grabbing hold of Tyki's collar shirt, pulling him closer.

There was silence.

Everyone gaped, excluding Lavi and Allen because they were used to Tyki and Kanda kissing in public, so they just resumed watching the movie like nothing even happened.

_"Will you marry me?"_ Edward proposed to Bella. And that was the end of the movie.

"This movie sucks." Lavi commented as he got up from his seat.

Allen nodded, agreeing.

"C'mon. Let's get outta of here."

"What about them?" Allen pointed a finger at _them_, referring to Tyki and Kanda who were already settling with their kissing thing on the carpeted floor.

"Nah. Just leave them. They'll _realise something_ sooner or later."

Allen shrugged and left with his red-headed friend. Sad to say, they did not even realise that they were the only ones who left the cinema.

After a few moments later,

"See? I told you I got them to shut up." Tyki said when they finally broke the kiss, panting for air.

"Yeah, but you didn't get them to give us some _privacy_!" Kanda enunciated it to getthe damn fangirls to get lost. "Privacy, people! Dammit!" But sad to say, no one even bothered to move a muscle.

"Well, at least the movie wasn't so bad after all, right?"

"IT WAS MADE OF SMEXY GUYS HAVING A HOT MAKE OUT SESSION."

"OH-EM-GEE. DO IT AGAIN! WE LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER?!"

"...I hate fangirls."

* * *

Yeap. The beginning part. The shut up and let me go part is a song by the Ting Tings. And yes, it's New Moon, people.

Well, I used to like Twilight, but now, I really, really dislike it. Anyway, I watched New Moon last week and I actually had fun! My friend and I screamed 'CEDRIC DIGGORY!' almost everytime we see Edward on screen. Ah, good times. Good times. The movie was boring though. But I gotta say that I enjoyed watching the shirtless wolf pack. LAWL.

SO? SO? SO? HOW WAS THE FANFIC? Oh and frankly, I no likey writing kissing parts. It's all because I suck at writing them xD;; And the ending too. Meh.

Review please :)


End file.
